It is often desirable to increase the resolution of X-ray detectors in order to provide more accurate medical imaging, and for many other applications as well. One detector approach that has been considered is to use a cross strip detector geometry, where the X-ray position is taken to be the intersection of the two electrodes having the largest signals from an X-ray detection event. However, this approach provides a spatial resolution of the electrode spacing, which may be too large for applications. Accordingly, it would be an advance in the art to provide improved X-ray detectors.